1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for enhancing the perceived video quality on a display.
2. Related Art
Eye tracking devices generally are based upon the principal that the direction of a person's gaze is directly related to the relative position of a pupil of an eye of a person. These eye tracking devices may include processing capabilities that operate on a video image of the eye to determine the gaze direction of the eye. These image processing capabilities are enhanced by using a bright eye affect. The bright eye affect is a result of the highly reflective nature of a retina of the eye. The characteristic of the retina causes that a significant amount of a light that enters an eye is reflected back through the pupil. When light shines into an eye along the axis of a camera lens, the retina reflects a significant portion of the light back to the camera. The pupil appears as a bright disk to the camera. This effect allows the pupil to be readily imaged and tracked. Eye tracking devices have been used for weapon control, market research, and as enablement for the disabled.